<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sloth [Moodboard] by xxDustNight88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011697">Sloth [Moodboard]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88'>xxDustNight88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Seven Sins of Blasmione [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, F/M, Seven Deadly Sins, sloth - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sloth... The avoidance of physical or spiritual work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Seven Sins of Blasmione [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>March Madness - Slytherin Style</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sloth [Moodboard]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! This is the thirteenth part in a series of both art/moodboards and one-shots based on the seven deadly sins and focusing around Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger. This project was some thing I'd toyed with over the past couple of weeks, and I hope that you enjoy all the different pieces of it. Much love, xxDustNight.</p><p>Huge thank you to starrnobella and SquarePeg72 for helping me find images for this project.</p><p>Disclaimer: This art was created on BeFunky using images found on both Google and Pinterest. They are not my images, and I do not own them or profit from this in any way, shape, or form. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Read the one-shot based on this sin and this moodboard in the next part of the series. xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>